


Dimiutive Stature

by celticheart72



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You finally get to look Thor eye to eye and he surprises you with a kiss.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Dimiutive Stature

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference for rhyatt-deauxtreve from Tumblr. This was originally posted over there and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none

Thor takes the last few stairs faster than you can and turns to face you before you reach the landing. He does it so suddenly that you practically crash into him, though you find when you do that you’re looking down on him just slightly.

“Isn’t this convenient?” You whisper and tilt your head down just enough to brush your lips against his which part after a few seconds to let you deepen the kiss.

At the sound of your soft moan he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer into him. His tongue slides over yours and your breath catches at the feeling. When he finally breaks the kiss, he smiles against your mouth and you feel a deep rumble low in his chest.

“Perhaps we should get you a stool. It is even more pleasant to kiss you when I do not have to stoop to reach you.”

“Is that a short joke?”

“Far from it, my lady, I am quite fond of your diminutive stature,” he presses another light kiss to your lips with a cheeky grin before he lifts you completely off your feet.


End file.
